Generally known from the prior art are front modules for motor vehicles, which front modules are composed entirely of metal. Such front modules have generally been credited with the advantage of having high mechanical stability. A disadvantage of such front modules is however the high weight on account of the use of metal. Furthermore, such front modules must for example additionally be provided, in a complex manner, with corrosion protection, which increases the production costs of corresponding front modules.
Also known from the prior art, for example from EP 1 612 024 A1, are composite components having a carrier component and a covering component composed of plastic and having arranged between said components a reinforcement component composed of metal.